Recently, with the rapid spread of commercialization of high-performance image display devices such as head mounted displays (HMDs), an interest and demand for three-dimensional (3D) content has been increased. In response to this, there is a need for a platform for viewing a multi-field of view (multi-FOV) image which becomes a key foundation of 3D content under a more optimized environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.